


Crayons and rocketships

by Cyroclastic



Series: Danny is born a halfa [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny is born a halfa in this AU, One Shot, good GIW in this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyroclastic/pseuds/Cyroclastic
Summary: Working with children, especially young children can be quite a challenge. That effect is magnified when the said child in particular has superpowers to boot.
Series: Danny is born a halfa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833415
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	Crayons and rocketships

**Author's Note:**

> Set before The Fentons fic, I wanted to do more development for the backstory so here's this

Agent H was fairly new to the agency, a bright young candidate head-hunted for the job. He had a background in mechanical engineering and sports, something which made him suited for field work. Though he didn’t have any kids of his own, he did have a young nephew he doted on dearly. So when the agency asked for volunteers to take care of the Fentons’ youngest, he was quick to apply for the position. It was a babysitter come bodyguard type of job, making sure no one tried to harm the kid and making sure the kid didn’t hurt himself with his ever growing powerset.

The Fentons themselves loved spending time with their kids, but for the most part they were needed elsewhere as leading scientists in the ecto field, years ahead of the competition. The kid, Danny, was well behaved for a four year old. Some kids were bratty and screamed when they weren’t given what they wanted, but Danny, despite having been stuck in the same boring facility premises for most of his life, seemed to have a maturity and understanding of his situation far beyond his years. On the contrary, Danny somehow remained a bright and happy child, happily entertaining himself with the toys and books he was given and babbling away about whatever new factoid he learned in the past 24 hours.The kid was curious about pretty much everything, and agent H and his partner agent J were more than happy to answer his questions. 

The agency had gotten Danny private tutors to teach him kindergarten level stuff while him and J were on standby in case his powers acted up, but right now Danny was given free time to do whatever he wanted while he waited for his parents to be done with work, like draw or play kid-friendly video games. He wasn’t allowed to play with other kids until they were sure he could fully control his abilities. He knew he had a sister, but outside of highly supervised interactions, Danny rarely ever saw her, especially since she started kindergarten. Agent H hoped that Danny would get to spend more time with her when he was older.

“H! H! See! I draw rocket ship!” Agent H looked up from his computer to see Danny enthusiastically waving him over from his little table in the middle of the room. He had been working on designing some blueprints for an ecto-powered freeze ray while Danny drew up his own “blueprints” for a rocketship using his crayon collection. Danny floated up towards him to show him his drawing: a cartoony little rocketship drawn entirely in blue with a smiley face in the window. 

“That looks awesome Danny!” Agent H praised. Danny beamed proudly at the praise, . “Come draw with me?” He asked, pointed at the little table. “Peas?” Danny stared at him with glowing puppy dog eyes that literally sparkled with emotion.

“Alright kid, just a second.” He relented, making sure to save his work before shutting his laptop. Danny’s tiny hand tugged him along as he got up from his desk and settled down beside the hyper halfa. Danny’s table sat on a circular Earth rug with little stools he could sit at. The surface was more drawings of astronauts and rockets Danny had seen in his picture books. There were a number of drawings of himself with family that portrayed them stargazing or playing board games together. The Fenton parents did dote on their children and care for them deeply, but H honestly thought they could use a bit more free time to spend with their kids instead of being bogged down with so much work all the time.

He shuffled the drawings into a neat stack to make space for himself at the small table. “So, what are we drawing today?” 

“Space!” Danny chirped excitedly, trying his best to draw the solar system from memory, but ended up with rather lumpy looking planets. The smiley face on pluto was a nice touch, though.

“‘Course kiddo.” He chuckled, sharpening a crayon with a little plastic sharpener. H did a few simple concept sketches, pausing every now and then to comment on Danny’s artwork or to get Danny’s input on his own sketches. Danny had created a whole new stack of drawings by the time he decided on something to render, many of which he personally thought were fridge-worthy.

“Ooh! I have idea, a um… surprise! No looking!” Danny suddenly exclaimed, sweeping a bunch of crayons to his side of the table and onto the floor out of H’s view. 

“I’ve got a surprise for you too. I won’t look if you don’t look at mine.” H said, organising the remaining crayons on the table. They got to work, Danny occasionally sitting up with his tongue sticking out and scratching his head as he worked on his piece.

Ten minutes later J opened the room door with a stack of files on one arm and a plastic bag of snacks on the other, only to see both Danny and his partner intently focused on their crayon drawings.

“H? I thought you were supposed to be working on your project?” J said with an amused tone, an eyebrow raised. Agent H jumped at the voice, before shrugging at J. “I’m almost finished with it anyways. ‘Sides it’s not like I could say no.”

“Hah he has you wrapped around his little finger.” J laughed, setting down his files on his desk.

“Hey I’m not the one sneaking him chocolate milk and candy all the time.” H pointed to the plastic bag. 

“Yeah, yeah. Keep talking and I’ll have two coffees instead of one.” 

“Just saying it as it is.” H said. J rolled his eyes, setting the drinks down on Danny’s table. He pulled out the bottle of chocolate milk and handed it to Danny who accepted it with a polite “Thanks you!” before returning to his drawing. 

“Whatcha got there kiddo?” J asked. 

“Almost!” Danny chirped, drawing furiously. “Okay!” Danny held up his latest drawing for both the agents to see. There were three people in the drawing, on a rounded surface with craters. The first two wore white suits, with the letters J and H scrawled on them respectively. Between them a little ways off the ground was a tiny floating figure holding a flag with what looked to be the Agency’s emblem on it in his hand. 

“It’s us!” Danny said excitedly, jumping with excitement handing the drawing to J who studied it with interest.

“That’s adorable kiddo. How ‘bout we put it up on the board?” J said, handing the drawing back to Danny.

“Kay!” Danny hopped to his feet and flew to the magnetic board on the wall and stuck the drawing on with a couple of cartoony ghost shaped magnets.

“I’m done with my drawing too.” H finally declared, holding the drawing up facing himself. Danny zipped back to the table excitedly.. “Ready to see it?” 

“Yes yes yes pleas!” Danny cheered.

“Alright here it is!” He turned the drawing around to face Danny and Danny’s face lit up in awe. The sketch depicted Danny in his white haired form wearing a spacesuit of sorts, mostly black with white gloves, boots and belt, and stylish green accents on the arms and legs. It was pretty good and had a handful of technical design features sprinkled in like many of H’s other projects.

“Aren’t space suits supposed to be white?” J teased playfully.

“It’s called creative liberties J. Don’t question it.” H snapped back, rolling his eyes. “So what do you think Danny?” The kid in question could barely hold back his excitement.

“I love it!” Danny exclaimed. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically how Danny get's his suit in this AU (since he didn't like die in a portal to get it) Danny really likes the design and later on when he gets protective gear done up they pull out this drawing for reference.


End file.
